


Как честный человек

by Angiras, fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: мини G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: По мотивом командной идеи «Баки учит Стива не целоваться».





	Как честный человек

Баки не то чтобы сильно удивился, когда Стив, едва переступив порог, рванул к ванной комнате. Официальная часть празднования победы над Таносом, который, как понял Баки, успел подзадолбать всех в окрестностях Млечного пути, оказалась неприлично затянутой. А на неофициальной слишком многие хотели перекинуться парой слов с гостями из провинциального Рукава Ориона, поэтому уединиться не было никакой возможности. Да и перелет до родной Земли занял не пару часов, как было обещано, а все четыре. Так что обижаться, что Стив едва не снес его, пробираясь к заветной двери, а потом хлопнул ею так, что она, неприятно затрещав, повисла на одной петле, было бы несправедливо. 

И все же это было немного грубо, учитывая, что с сорок четвертого они не говорили ни о чем, кроме сражений. А все попытки подступиться к личному закончились мордобоем, ступором Стива или криокамерой. Правда, за два случая из трех ответственность лежала на Баки, поэтому он предпочел не заострять на этом внимание. Но это было нечестно: Баки так давно боялся и ждал момента, когда они окажутся наедине и решится, кто же они друг другу в новом веке, а теперь Стив заперся в ванной комнате, а Баки топтался неподалеку, не зная, куда себя деть.

К тому же он начинал беспокоиться, потому что Стива не было довольно долго, из ванной доносились странные звуки, а главное, в зазор между полусорванной дверью и стеной было видно, как Стив остервенело чистит зубы, трет щеткой язык, полощет горло, а потом повторяет всю цепочку заново.

Баки, дождавшись, когда закончится очередной гигиенический цикл, деликатно хмыкнул и спросил:

– Все в порядке?

– Нет, – ответил Стив и выдавил новую порцию пасты на щетку.

– Ты знаешь о тех местах, где мы были, что-то, чего не знаю я? Если знаешь, то почему молчишь? – не отставал Баки.

– Да, – промычал Стив, отправляя щетку в рот.

Он даже и не думал прояснять ситуацию. И Баки решил уставиться на него в упор и надеяться, что нервозное напряжение передастся Стиву и развяжет ему язык. Иногда в Бруклине Баки приходилось по полвечера ходить за Стивом и напряженно таращиться на него, прежде чем удавалось выудить, с кем он там опять не может ужиться в одном городе или почему назвал начальника – теперь уже бывшего – подлецом. К его удовольствию, старый трюк сработал как часы. Стив попыхтел, поворчал, поплевался над раковиной и признался:

– Это все королева. У нее вместо слюны какая-то слизь.

– Королева? Слизь? – переспросил Баки, сделав вид, что задумался.

Он был уверен, что не скоро забудет двухметровую инопланетянку с кожей приятно-фиолетового цвета – королеву планеты, рядом с которой состоялось решающее сражение с Таносом. На торжественной церемонии она щедро одаривала защитников планеты одобрительными кивками, самых отличившихся похлопала по плечу. Но надо было ей из десятков отважных воинов выцепить именно Стива, чтобы засосать в знак особой признательности. 

Женщин, желавших одарить Стива поцелуем, и раньше было немало. Как назло, именно воспоминания о них вернулись к Баки одними из первых и изводили его все два года, что он был в бегах. И он уже знал, что образ могучей фиолетовой королевы, обвивающей маленькое и хрупкое, по сравнению с ней, тело Стива, займет достойное место в коллекции ночных кошмаров.

– Но это было часов восемь назад, – ответил наконец Баки.

– А щиплет до сих пор! – возразил Стив. В его глазах было столько чистой, детской обиды, что Баки стало жалко его почти так же, как и себя.

– Тогда зачем ты терпел так долго? Мог бы отмыться и раньше.

Стив возмущенно хлюпнул пастой и даже опустил щетку. Он посмотрел на Баки со всем осуждением, на которое только способен человек с высунутым и чуть распухшим от трения языком и полным ртом белой пены.

– Но она дама! Как бы я мог при посторонних!

– Ладно, Стив, хватит. Уже ничего не осталось, – вздохнул Баки. – Хорошо. Последний раз и все, – добавил он, заметив, что Стив и не подумал остановиться. Иногда торг срабатывает не хуже испепеляющих взглядов.

Когда Баки удалось вытащить Стива из ванной, тот выглядел изможденным и от него несло мятой и отчаянием.

– Почему это происходит со мной? Постоянно. Женщины, мужчины, дети, животные… Почему всем обязательно надо меня обнять или поцеловать? То есть это мило, но иногда заходит слишком далеко…

Баки мог бы долго говорить о том, чем так привлекательны поцелуи со Стивом, – в конце концов, он мечтал о них дольше, чем любой современный фанат Капитана Америки. И не меньше Стива хотел, чтобы к тому перестали лезть с поцелуями сомнительные личности, а еще лучше, чтобы он поцеловал его сам. Но Баки трезво оценивал шансы: ни того, ни другого не случится, – и поэтому прикусил язык.

– Что мне делать, Бак? – спросил Стив обреченно. Кажется, он тоже догадывался, что рассчитывать на личную неприкосновенность ему не стоит.

Баки едва не рассмеялся. Еще пару часов назад он переживал, что без войны и кучи неприятностей, которую надо разгребать – и срочно, – им не о чем будет говорить. И вот уже они болтают, как в старые добрые времена, а коммуникационные проблемы Стива, словно клей, удерживают их вместе.

– Ешь чеснок, – фыркнул Баки. – Ты же любишь острое. А, нет, это я люблю. Но, поверь, никто не захочет целоваться с тобой после пары головок чеснока.

– Я не хочу, чтобы люди перестали со мной общаться. Только чтобы перестали общаться слишком тесно!

– Дело твое, – пожал плечами Баки. – А знаешь что, Стив, ты немного лукавишь. Эта новая Картер, и та девчонка из бара в сорок третьем, и эта королева… она ведь только наклонилась к тебе, а целовал ты ее сам.

– Но они так смотрели, что мне оставалось сделать?

– Не целовать их? А если тебе обязательно надо тянуть что-то в рот, займи его чем-нибудь. Попробуй леденцы. Я бы на это посмотрел, – рассмеялся Баки. Он живо представил Стива с ярко-розовым леденцом во рту и розовыми липкими губами, которые, Баки был уверен, слаще любой конфеты.

Ситуация требовала сделать что-нибудь, например, упасть на диван, заложив руки за голову и водрузив ноги на журнальный столик. Но Стив выглядел таким несчастным, что беспечно разглядывать его с дивана было бы просто некрасиво.

– Ты сейчас показываешь, как они на тебя смотрят? Или ты обиделся? Я не хотел, Стив, правда, – поспешно добавил Баки. Стив неопределенно пожал плечами, и сделался еще грустнее. – Ну, давай порассуждаем. Ведь целовать можно не только в губы.

– Баки! – возмущенно воскликнул Стив. Его голос звучал так, будто он покраснел, но на щеках не было и следа румянца.

– В щеку, я имел в виду, что целовать можно в щеку. Просто, когда поймешь, к чему идет дело, немного поверни голову – и все.

– Вроде бы просто. – Стив на секунду задумался, а потом отрезал: – На словах.

– Стив! Ты же суперсолдат. Ты уворачивался от выстрелов. Ты уворачивался от моих выстрелов! А тут и делать почти ничего не надо. – Стив снова скептически хмыкнул, Баки не удержался и добавил: – Проще простого, как на тренировках. Один раз не выйдет, ну два, а потом сам удивишься, чему тут не получаться?

Баки не имел в виду ничего такого, он не собирался учить Стива целоваться, точнее – не целоваться. Но тот как-то сразу взбодрился и впервые за вечер улыбнулся.

– Ты поможешь мне? Спасибо, Бак, ты так меня выручишь!

Баки шумно вдохнул, а потом выдохнул. Не то чтобы это было хорошей идеей – подпитывать и без того богатое воображение на тему поцелуев Стива, – но Баки никогда не умел отказывать этому придурку. К тому же ему самому было любопытно, из-за чего этот ажиотаж. Может быть, и страдать-то особо не о чем.

Он кивнул, подобрался, как перед рывком, и наклонился к Стиву. Конечно же, Стив и не подумал вертеть головой, как было велено, и губы Баки столкнулись с его приоткрытым ртом. Баки немедленно отпрянул назад. Он уже расстроил Стива и совсем не хотел становиться одним из тех, кто причиняет ему неудобство своими поцелуями.

– Эй, ты помнишь, что должен делать? – спросил Баки.

– Ты застал меня врасплох, – виновато улыбнулся Стив. – Это же тренировка, да? Разве мы не должны сначала отработать прием медленно? 

Баки пробурчал извинения и согласился. Ему не стоило так накидываться на Стива, в конце концов, они это делают не для того, чтобы Баки набрался впечатлений, которые будут сводить его с ума до конца дней. Он убедился, что Стив готов, и медленно приблизился к нему. Их губы соприкоснулись снова. Баки опять прервал бы поцелуй, но Стив мягко прикусил его губу, а потом лизнул и утешительно чмокнул место укуса. И, раз уж Стив надумал выпендриваться и демонстрировать свои умения, гордость не позволяла Баки не ответить ему тем же.

– Извини. – Стив снова улыбался. – Это сложно. Давай я теперь сам попробую.

– В щеку, – вяло напомнил Баки.

– Конечно, – согласился Стив.

Он взял его лицо в свои ладони так, что Баки не смог бы отвернуться, даже если бы захотел. Но он не хотел. Баки прикрыл глаза и упал в самый головокружительный поцелуй в своей жизни.

– Стив, ты безнадежен, – вздохнул он, когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться. – Думаю, это что-то психологическое.

– Звучит ужасно, – согласился Стив и поцеловал его еще раз. – И что мы будем с этим делать?

– К счастью, у тебя полно и других заскоков. Ты же патологически порядочный человек! Если бы ты знал, что есть кто-то, кому причиняют боль все эти поцелуи с другими людьми, ты никого бы и близко не подпустил к себе, – сказал Баки и крепко зажмурился. Стив не прекращал целовать его лицо, а Баки успел узнать, насколько колючая у него борода. Впрочем, ничего против он не имел.

– И ты пойдешь на это ради меня? – восхищенно спросил Стив.

– Ради тебя, – откликнулся Баки.

Он растеряно гладил Стива по плечам и пытался сообразить, как вышло, что его собственная куртка уже валяется на полу, а руки Стива, забравшись под ремень, крепко сжимают его задницу. Баки подумал, что готов принести ради него любые жертвы. И желательно прямо сейчас.


End file.
